Crystal Entertainment
Hippo Television 2016-2017 After merging it's 5 channels and Leopard Networks to Hippo International, Hippo Television was formed to maintain the new DTV, Leopard Network and Topitoomay Sports channels. A Entertainment 2010–2016 A Entertainment is a parent company of film & TV assets of A Holdings launched in the 2010 Travels Broadcast Series 1957-2010 2010-2016 UPN Broadcasting Ventures Limited 1994-1997 In 1994, UPN Broadcasting Ventures Limited, a joint venture between BHC Communications and Paramount Pictures is launched with two stations: KCER-TV (launched 1980) and KEFL-TV (launched 1945) and headquarted in Benton, Arkansas. KEFL Broadcasting Corporation 1997-2009 In 1997, UPN Broadcasting Ventures Limited is renamed KEFL Broadcasting Corporation and sold KCER-TV to Field Communications to merge to become KCER Television Corporation (Now as KCER Media ). In 2000, UPN was sold entirely to Viacom and in 2001, BHC Communications became Fox Television Stations. In 2003, Fox Television Stations spun off KEFL as an independent corporation. 2009-2016 In 2009, KEFL Broadcasting Corporation introduce a new logo for the first time since 1997. In 2016, KEFL was bought by Crystal Holdings. Capital Broadcasting Japan 1950-1957 1957-1962 1962-2012 2012-2016 JBC Company 1982–1991 1991–2007 2007–2010 2010–2016 Japanese Broadcast Company 1951–1962 1962–2007 2007–2016 Travels Canada Films 1941-1968 1968-1980 TBS Films 1980-2016 1980-1982 1982-1987 1987-2002 2002-2010 2010-2016 Japanese Films 1921-1927 1927-1933 1933-1968 1968-1980 CBJ Pictures 1980-1987 1987-2002 2002-2012 2012-2016 Digital Pictures *Mountain in Japan. 1923-1930 1930-1941 1941-1948 1948-1953 1953-1963 1963-1980 DBC Films 1980-1987 1987-2002 2002-2010 2010-2012 2012-2016 WOW Network WOW Network (produced as "W-Oh-W Network") is a cable/satellite television company that owns Wow Network One and Wow Network Two. It used to be a cable/television network until it became incorporated in 1997. It is owned by the KIVO Television Group which also owns other cable networks and broadcast stations in the United States. Originally it was known as WOW Television until 1998. As WOW Television 1978-1989 wownet10years.png|10th Anniversary Logo (1988) 1989-1998 In 1989, WOW Television receives a new on-air look and the logo is now modernized. As WOW Network 1998-2007 Same as the previous logo, but the bars fully red colored, and the "WOW" has been changed to "wow'network'". wownet20years.png|20th Anniversary Logo (1998) 2007-2016 In 2013, Work Cable Networks merged to WOW Network. In September 2016, Wow Network's parent company Crystal Holdings merged WOW Network to it's parent company Crystal Entertainment. Leopard Entertainment 1994-2016 The Kislevi03one Group 1997-2015 2014-2015 Anti-Bad People Group 2015-2016 Omar Company 2012-2013 Topitoomay Company 2013-2016 KTYS Television Corporation 1962-1976 1976-1981 1981-1989 KEXZ Broadcasting Inc. 1989-2003 In 1997, KEXZ Broadcasting was acquired 25 precent by CBS/Group W. Northland Broadcasting 2003-2008 In 2004, Northland Broadcasting was acquired 25 precent by Viacom Television Stations Group. KIVO Television Stations 2008-2011 KIVO Television Group 2011-2016 In 2016, KIVO Television Group was bought by Fortner Digital Media Properties, after the stations were recently left abandoned after the removal of Kaylor Blakley following a string of incidents including DMCA violations, breaching trust agreements, insufficient funding, unresolved program disputes, and illegal operations of television broadcast equipment not certified by the Federal Communications Commission. After the stations were bought by Fortner Digital Media Properties, KIVO returned as an "almost-in-name" division of Fortner. 2016 (division of Fortner) JBC Video 1971-1980 JBC Home Video 1980-1990 1990-1995 JBC Home Entertainment 1995-2001 2001-2010 2010-2011 2011-2016 Crystal Television Networks Other predeccessors *DBC Home Entertainment *CBJ Home Entertainment *TBS Home Entertainment *DBC DVD *2 Ways Cannon Media Group Crystal Entertainment 2016-2019 On January 30, 2019, Crystal Entertainment closed down. Its assets were transferred to Qualis Entertainment.